Culpable Asesino
by luma guearte
Summary: Cada día es lo mismo, lleno de mentiras y verdades. Algo esta mal en mí, no se lo que sucede, almas inocentes cayeron por mis manos y ahora seré yo el juzgado, el que sufrirá la condena de mis propios actos. Cada día es lo mismo.


Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece

 **Culpable Asesino**

 **Advertencias:** Universo alterno, muerte de personajes, uso excesivo del OoC.

Capítulo único.

* * *

Cada día es lo mismo.

Volteo a un lado y al otro buscando aquel rastro que deja detrás de sus pasos, esa fragancia que me enloquece y es exclusiva para mí.

La encuentro en la sala principal sentada en su sillón favorito rosado con encaje. Su vestido victoriano de color violeta solo resalta su pálida piel al lado de la chimenea. De su blanco cuello sobresale un delicado collar de listón negro con flores plateadas que le di en nuestro primer aniversario.

Quita su mirada del libro que leía, y me mira con sus hermosos ojos, en su rostro se forma una sonrisa. Como si de un hechizo se tratase me quedo viéndola, ninguno aparta la mirada.

Pasaron los minutos.

Los dos seguíamos viéndonos fijamente.

Empieza a escucharse unos golpes en la habitación de arriba.

Soy yo el que se va a buscar el origen de tal alboroto. Ella se queda ahí.

Al darme la vuelta siento una fría corriente chocar con mi espalda, mientras subo las escaleras de reojo veo como la luz que expulsaba la chimenea fuera de ese cuarto se va extinguiendo de a poco, sin más vueltas al asunto subo los escalones faltantes y recorro el enorme pasillo hasta llegar al origen del sonido.

Enormes cuadros con pincelados finos me miran con ojos juzgadores.

El alboroto provenía de la habitación de mi hermana mayor, intento abrir la puerta cuando cada vez se escuchan más los golpes de ahí dentro, por alguna razón no puedo abrir, estuve a punto de empezar a usar la fuerza pero ella me detuvo.

– Eriol… ¿qué es lo que ocurre? – grita desde adentro sin abrirme.

– ¿Qué es todo ese ruido?

– Por favor detente, todo estará bien.

Inútilmente intento dialogar con ella sin obtener una respuesta del todo coherente, pero mi mente conformista le basta con _"…todo estará bien…"_ o eso es lo que creo.

Tales palabras me suenan tan lejanas creando un vacío en mi interior.

¿Cómo saber cuándo todo está bien? ¿Qué siempre lo estará? ¿Qué conlleva tener fe en esa simple frase?

 _Todo está mal._

Escucho susurrante en mi oído.

 _Tu estas mal._

Giro mi rostro con velocidad, no puedo encontrar al ser que me dice aquello.

 _Todo estará mal._

Se corta mi respiración, con mis manos tapo mis oídos.

No quiero escuchar.

Cierro mis parpados.

No quiero ver.

Me arrodillo en el piso y encojo sobre mí mismo.

No quiero sentir.

Siento a alguien abrazarme.

Regreso a la realidad.

Tomoyo me mira con amor, me levanta y quita las arrugas de mi traje. Toma mi mano y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación. Antes de entrar me da un beso con su pequeña boca en mis labios. Ambos nos recostamos aun con nuestras ropas y con el sol apenas ocultándose para caer la noche. Nos abrazamos, oculta su rostro en mi pecho y yo absorbo su fragancia.

Ella es mía.

Una hermosa muñeca.

Tan frágil que debía ser protegida.

 _Tan fácil de romper._

Escucho un te amo de su parte antes de caer dormido.

. . .

. .

Despierto a las horas, es de noche y todo está envuelto por la oscuridad.

Siento una viscosidad entre mis manos, a tientas prendo una lámpara para ver lo que es.

Me quedo paralizado ante la escena.

Aquella que una vez fue una hermosa dama, ahora solo era un cuerpo frío sin vida, de su torso salía aquella viscosidad roja, sus ojos opacos miraban a la nada con lágrimas secas a su alrededor, y lo que le causo mayor escalofrío fueron dos cosas.

La primera fue ver una sonrisa en su rostro como la que le dedico horas antes. La otra fue peor, la ropa de el estaba llena de la sangre ajena y su navaja estaba cubierta de sangre entre las sábanas.

La asesinaron.

 _Tu la asesinaste._

Salí a gran velocidad, debía informarle a su hermana de la situación para ir por ayuda. Al llegar al cuarto de ella vi la puerta abierta y entre. Adentro era un desastre, partes rotas y desgarradas por todos lados, parecía que hubo una pelea y cuando escucho un ruido del baño de ese lugar fue a revisarlo. Encontró a su hermana en el suelo, con las mismas condiciones en que estaba su esposa.

Como un lunático empezó a gritar, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba y corrió por toda la casa buscando un culpable, queriendo encontrar al asesino.

Al final lo hizo.

Cuando choco con el espejo de cuerpo completo al final de uno de los numerosos pasillos de la casa. La luz de la luna dejo ver a ese ser tan repugnante.

Era el mismo.

 _Acéptalo._

Su rostro se descompuso a la de un maníaco, de sus ojos salían grandes lagrimas mientras se dedicaba a reírse de su patética existencia. Recordaba lentamente lo que había pasado, todo lo que retorcidamente olvido y tapo la verdad con mentiras.

Ese día que se dejó dominar por sus más bajos impulsos, su primera víctima fue su hermana que intento defenderse sin éxito, aquella que le gritó que se detuviera y que no lo acusaría. Pura falsedad.

Después fue su esposa, tal parece que esta sabía lo que le pasaría y en cierto modo se despidió, siempre le sorprendía como ella podía ver a través de su alma.

Las asesino sin piedad, las amaba a ambas pero no podía soportarlas a la vez, todo estaba tan disperso que no sabía cuál fue exactamente lo que detono la bomba dentro de él, tal vez siempre estuvo presente, lista para explotar y como es su propia naturaleza lo hizo de forma espontánea.

Sin embargo algo andaba mal, una molestia estaba en su pecho del lado de su corazón, puede que aquella promesa de protegerlas siempre le esté causando sentimientos de culpa.

Pero como consuelo para ellas lo haría. El maldito sufriría.

 _Nada mejor que juzgarse a sí mismo._

Y su juicio será perder la cordura hasta que no pueda seguir más.

Repitiendo la misma historia sin fin.

Con calma se recuesta en el piso, relaja su respiración e intenta ir al mundo de los sueños.

No quiero escuchar.

No quiero ver.

No quiero sentir.

. . .

. .

Despierta con dolor de cuello, no puede creer que a dormido toda la noche en el pasillo. Se preguntaba por qué ninguna de las mujeres de la casa fue a buscarlo, con esa duda fue a la cocina por comida y agua.

Mientras bebía le llego un olor familiar.

 _Esa_ fragancia.

. . .

. .

 _Cada día es lo mismo._

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

Bueno espero les gustase, está un poco revuelta la historia pero intente que se entienda lo mejor posible, me había quedado con ganas de escribir algo para Halloween y esto fue lo que salió. Lamento cualquier error en la escritura y que me saliera muy fuera de su personalidad.

Otra cosa que quería decirles es que no e seguido mis otros fics porque estoy ocupada y la verdad me toma mucho tiempo escribir un capítulo conforme quiero que avance la historia, en Diciembre será cuando retome las actualizaciones, durante mis vacaciones.

Hace mucho que no leo fics de SCC de esta plataforma o otras, así que espero que lo que escriba no copie a nadie, enserio pido una disculpa si se parece a un fic ya existente.

Gracias por leer.

Tengan una bonita noche.


End file.
